


if you are chilly (here, take my sweater)

by womanaction



Series: AA Missing Scenes & Episode Tags [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: (Friend)shippy tag to 5x4 "Cooperative Polygraphy." Annie is cold.





	if you are chilly (here, take my sweater)

It’s cold by the time they leave the restaurant. Annie rubs her arms absently in an attempt to warm up, and Abed, long silent, speaks up.

“Sorry. I guess Brent Underjaw would lend you his jacket if he was here.”

She looks at him, surprised. Honestly, as mad as she’d been at the revelation that Abed had been “catfishing” her the whole time (she cringes, remembering her furiously asking if he even cared about people at all, because she _knows_ he does, it’s just things like this that make her wonder), she had forgotten about it immediately after Troy’s revelation. She still remembers how things were the last time Troy left.

Still, Abed wouldn’t be bringing it up if he wasn’t trying to apologize in his own weird way. “I don’t think Brent would wear a jacket in this weather, he’s too manly,” she says, giving him a playful look to further signal “we’re okay.”

Thankfully, he seems to pick up on her intentions. “Yeah, you’re probably right. But he knows you get cold easily, so he’d probably wear a jacket just to give it to you later.”

“Yeah,” she says dreamily. “He was pretty perfect, huh?”

Abed gives her an unreadable look. “Yeah.”

They fall into silence again. The others, ahead of them, are talking fairly animatedly (and, in the case of Britta, a little drunkenly), but Annie doesn’t really want to catch up with them. Instead, she turns to Abed again. “Did you really go to all that effort just for breakfast food?”

“And humming,” he adds quickly. “Don’t forget the humming.”

She narrows her eyes. “But you don’t really like it when I hum. I’m pretty sure your words were ‘obnoxious and distracting’.”

He doesn’t look at her. “You only hum when you’re really happy. I missed that.”

If he had been anyone else, she would swear he was embarrassed. “So…you did it to make me happy?” she wheedles, poking his arm.

Abed finally meets her eyes. “And breakfast food,” he says, looking a little bit pleased with himself. “Don’t forget the breakfast food.”

She wants to prod him further but decides it’s better to back off for now, leave things in a good place. It isn’t like she hasn’t done things that she thought were the best for her friends without telling them, and he was pretty mad at her earlier for the whole drugs-in-coffee thing. Still, she can’t let this moment pass without pushing one more boundary. “Brent Underjaw may not be here, but I wouldn’t mind if Abed gave me his cardigan to wear. Since I’m so cold and everything.” She’s laying it on a little thick, for the bit. He should appreciate that.

Unexpectedly, he nods and says, “Sure,” immediately stripping off his cardigan. He holds it out to her and she takes it, a little stunned.

“You didn’t have to.”

“You asked.”

“You didn’t offer.”

“I’m not your pole-vaulting Facebook boyfriend, Annie,” he says, as if that response answers anything.

“I know!” she replies hastily, in case she’s somehow offended him. “You’re _Abed._ ” She tries to imbue the two syllables of his name with the five years of friendship between them. It must work, because he gives her one of those tiny, genuine, pleased smiles as she slips his cardigan on. It’s unexpectedly warm and it smells like him. Like _home._ If she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could probably pick out the individual scents the way she’d learned in her forensics class – their laundry detergent, his deodorant, the indefinable smell of their apartment that she couldn’t consciously pick up on but missed when it wasn’t there – but she didn’t really want to do that. This was enough.

She almost leans over and kisses him on the cheek, a gesture she’s done before, but something stops her. Somehow it feels like the rules between them have changed, like her doing something so simple and routine would be different now. Instead, she reaches out and threads their fingers together and they silently catch up with the group.

(Nobody says anything about her choice in attire when they catch up, but she swears Troy is smiling to himself until she catches him at it.)  


End file.
